


Lipstick

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [19]
Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie suspects something after seeing lipstick on Kate's cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

"Kate."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"There's lipstick on your cheek."  Maggie crossed her arms.  
  
"There is?" The redhead crawled out of bed and looked in the mirror. She noticed a slightly dark shade of red on her cheek. When she stopped by Maggie's last night, she didn't notice it - probably because Maggie was asleep already when she crawled into the detective's bed.  
  
"Got something to tell me?" Maggie was frowning now.  
  
"Apart from being kissed on the cheek when I went to that fundraiser, no." It was the truth. Maggie had to work the night before and Kate was dragged off to another one of her stepmother's socialite events. "Mags, don't be like this. You know I wouldn't hurt you." The redhead crawled back into bed and gave the blonde a kiss.  
  
Maggie relented and sighed. "I know, sorry. It's this case..."  
  
"I know you love your job and you want to find these kids, but you shouldn't burn yourself out." Kate sat cross-legged on the bed and gave her girlfriend a sympathetic look.  
  
The blonde ran a hand through her hair.  "Yeah, I know, but... I won't stop until I find them."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You know how you wanted to talk about... the past and all?"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Can I stop by later tonight after you're done?  There's something I want to show you."  
  
"Sure... you know you don't have to ask, right?"  The blonde detective smiled and kissed the redhead on the cheek.  
  
"Right, we're practically married and you gave me keys," laughed Kate as Maggie gave her a smouldering look. "Oh, and now we're going to get busy--"  
  
"--Kate, do you mind? You're ruining the mood," said Maggie as slowly climbed on top of her girlfriend.  
  
All Kate could do was grin.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Takes place prior to the Kate/Maggie scene in Batwoman #11, where they hash out their 'ghosts.'


End file.
